jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex
is a male Scottish Fold Jewelpet who represents Dream Fulfillment and Possibility. Appearance Alex is a lemon yellow Scottish Fold cat with light brown drooping ears, head stripe and tail and white paws, belly and muzzle. His Jewel Eyes are made out of red alexandrites. For his attire, he wears a pair of brown glasses and a brown collar with a red spade-shaped alexandrite jewel attached around his neck. In his old design, his eyes seem to be half-lidded. When corrupted by Dian in the first series, his glasses become blue in color with two triangles on each side. When under the possession of the Red Moon in Jewelpet Happiness, his glasses become black and shaped like hexagons with a pink crescent moon shape attached to the right side of the glasses, and has a hot pink hair tuft. He also dons a black jacket with violet cuffs and three gems; one on the left collar and two on each side of the bottom of the jacket. Charm Form Alex's Jewel Charm is yellow and oval-shaped. It contains a red spade in the center, with red and white decor, two red circles on each middle side and an open book at the very top. Personality According to the official website, Alex is depicted as a very studious Jewelpet who loves to read. His ears droop low when in a thinking state. In the first series, Alex is shown to be smart and caring for most people. He can also be very helpful and supportive to his friends. Skills As the Jewelpet of Possibility, Alex's magic has the power of changing fate and the probabilities of something happening. In the official setting, by showing the possibilities of the future, his magic can also make dreams come true. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ mainly focuses on the power of the latter, which is Dream Fulfillment. History In ''Jewelpet'' Alex is one of the Jewel Eight. In episode 44, Dian forces him to use his power to direct an asteroid into a crash course towards Earth. To avert this catastrophe, Rinko and the others have to play a Jewel Game of kick-the-can against Dian's team. Rinko's team won, and Alex is recovered in the end, along with Brownie. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ He has minor appearances in episodes 20 and 32, alongside Nix and Brownie, where he's crushing on Sapphie, Garnet, and Prase and they try to win each female's heart one at a time, moving onto the next girl at the first sign of rejection. In Jewelpet Sunshine In this series, he and Brownie are King's subordinates. He works for him in his mob-like fruit-selling organization as an accountant. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! He appears alongside Brownie in the background of episode 47, looking at a TV store. He also appears in episode 24 as one of the dance candidates for Pink. In Jewelpet Happiness In episode 44, he isolates himself in the woods to study the best way to yield a Magic Gem. Nobara drags him out so he'll make one with Marie, but in the end, it's with Nobara that he makes one with. In Jewelpet Magical Change Gallery Trivia *Alex's jewel motif is the alexandrite, a variant of the jewel chrysoberyl. **His secondary motif is a red spade. *Alex and Brownie appear together frequently in nearly every series of Jewelpet. *Alex is the first Jewelpet who has a pair of glasses as a consistent part of his design throughout the whole series. The second being Luna, as of Jewelpet Magical Change. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Feline Category:Cats Category:Jewel Eight Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Magical Red Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Minor Characters Category:Red Eye Jewelpets